


Why Don't You Do Right

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Noir, Detective Steve Rogers, F/M, Lust at First Sight, female reader as jessica, neon noir, set in the 1940's, who framed roger rabbit au of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: A certain detective comes to give you a visit, it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Why Don't You Do Right

Steven didn’t think much could surprise him much anymore. He’s seen it all by now. And yet….seeing you on stage for the first time in this back alley dive bar, through him for a loop. Your dress was almost blinding with how it sparkled under the lights of the stage. He swallows thickly as his gaze takes in your breast in the plunging neckline of the dress, no way not too. They were very...endowed.

And your legs….they went on for miles it seemed. The little heels you wore just added to the effect.

No wonder the men were watching you with their tongues nearly hanging out like dogs in heat. You were stunning, to say the least. Your beautiful face just finished off your look flawlessly.

And he was here because someone tipped him off you had killed your husband.

He shakes his head as he wills himself to calm down and drink his whiskey. He knew all too well how dames could trick unsuspecting men. It was a talent they had, all of them. 

He narrows his eyes when you lock eyes with him and smirk softly.

He knew trouble when he saw it and boy were you trouble with a capital T.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstage, you slowly take off your earrings, then your rings, and then your makeup. Your robe on now and your dress off. No heels and plenty of water to drink. You were tired and sore. When a knock sounds at your door, you stand as that man you saw earlier comes in and closes the door behind him.

You size him up better now that you had better lighting. You knew right away who he was and what he was. Once captain america, he now served as a detective in the city he grew up in. His firm was very well known for catching the bad guys. The papers said his right-hand man James was an unstoppable force much like the man in front of you. It made you nervous. You had nothing to hide after all. You didn’t kill your husband and you know that’s why he was here. There was no proof tying you to your husbands death and yet your husband’s family you just knew it was them who hired Mr rogers before you.

You had nothing to gain from killing him but they didn’t believe you.

With a sigh you offer Mr rogers a tired sigh and smile, “How can I help you cap?”

You smirk slightly seeing his eyes narrow at the old nickname for him, it’s been years since he left that part of his life behind but the little name just stuck whether he liked it or not, he lifts an eyebrow at you even as you watch his eyes flick over you.

You knew he liked what he saw, all men did, didn’t mean you could trust him, “I’m here to ask some question.”

You nod knowing, you sit down and cross your arms over your chest, “I know what this is about and I have nothing to say.” Your words are firm, and you stare him down.

He’s taken aback a bit by how….angry you sound, your eyes are blazing and he wants nothing more than to touch you, with a shake of his head he sits down across from you in a nearby chair, “Be that as it may, I was asked to look into his death, his family doesn’t seem to think it was suicide, I’m just doing my job.”

“Is your job to harass grieving widows?”

He narrows his eyes at your tone, when he pulls out a cigarette you make a face but say nothing, so he lights it up and just….studies you as you study him right back. You don’t shy away from his stare like most would if they were guilty, you look him head-on.

Even in that robe, he could still make out your shapely body, “It is if they’re guilty of murder.” He finally says.

You scoff and roll your eyes, taking a drink of your brandy, “Find many of those do you?”

“You would be surprised.”

You lift an eyebrow at him as you study him over the rim of your glass, “You must be a piss poor detective.”

He furrows his brow and you smirk slightly, “And why is that?”

“Everyone knows you can hear and see better, surely someone lying, their heartbeat gives them away? If they sweat too much that kind of thing.”

“Yes of course.”

“And do you hear or see any of that happening to me? No, you don’t, like I said, piss poor, you must just like to harass ladies all alone in the world because of who you used to be, you think you can get away with anything.” You sneer.

Steve glares at you, “You got a smart mouth on you.”

You sit back and smirk, “So I’ve been told.”

When Steve blows out smoke this time, he does it slowly, wondering what your angle was, could you be telling the truth?

You knock back the rest of your drink and place the glass down on your vanity, “I should warn you Mr Rogers, before I say anything to you, I’ll be getting a lawyer.”

“Something to hide?”

You shrug, “No, but I know my rights and frankly I don’t trust you.”

Steve…..doesn’t like that. He wasn’t a bad guy, far from it, he was just doing his job, but clearly, you had much more backbone than he knew of, “I’m not the bad guy here.”

“Nor am I Mr Rogers and until I talk to my lawyer I won’t be talking to you, so you can leave, unless you want to continue harassing me like some asshole?”

He stubs out his smoke angrily, “Watch your mouth, I’m simply doing my job, the job I was paid to do, no need for name-calling.”

“Don’t tell me to watch my mouth, you don’t control me, go fuck yourself, there’s the door.” You growl, he was really starting to give you a headache.

He stands suddenly and you do the same, he gets in your face and you don’t cower or back down, goddam he’s so close to you now, his smell…..god he smelled good. That trench coat really did look good on him too….too bad he was such an asshole.

“Is that why you killed your husband? Because he tried to control you and you got tired of it?”

You slap him, you don’t even think about it, it’s a good one too, his face whips to the side as tears build in your eyes and slide down your cheeks, “How dare you.”

He slowly looks back to you and his face….his angry face…..freezes at your tears, sure women could fake that too, but your pulse, your heartbeat, it all matched, you were truly upset at his words.

He swallows back any more words he wants to say, he just….turns around and leaves as you asked him too.

You watch him go and know…..everything is about to change.


End file.
